The Three Hunters and the Elven King
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: The War is won, Sauron has been defeated, and Legolas is finally returning home in the company of his friends. They have a furious Elven-king to face. Characters: Thranduil, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir. Now complete.
1. Wayward Son

**Disclaimer: **Unless someone should suddenly call me offering me the rights to Middle-earth and everything in it… ;-)

**Author's Note:** This is sort of a sequel to _An Elf-Lord in Peril_, and so this story also owes thanks to Silivren Tinu for starting me on that line of thought. _Le hannon, mellon nîn!_

I've tried to keep the tone light, but it refuses to stay that way entirely. Still, there is nothing too angsty in this. The story will be in three chapters.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for comments, suggestions, and a great deal of patience. *g*

**Summary:** The War is won, Sauron has been defeated, and Legolas is finally returning home in the company of his friends. They have a furious Elven-king to face. Characters: Thranduil, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir.

And now… Onward to the first Hunter!

* * *

**Part I: Wayward Son**

The small party that rode through the forest consisted of three Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf. In the lead was a young Elf with golden hair that shone brightly in the afternoon sun. He was several yards ahead of the others, despite the frequent detours he took to examine things that caught his attention.

"It's a good thing I'm riding with _you_, laddie," the Dwarf grunted to the Man behind whom he was sitting. "The Elf would have driven me mad with his talk of trees and birds and – where is he going now?"

"He probably saw a beech in need of cheering up," one of the other two Elves said, rolling his eyes. "We knew he would be excited, of course, Master Dwarf, but to be honest none of us was expecting him to be _this_ infuriating… This was not why we advised you against riding with him today."

The Dwarf looked appalled.

"Do you mean there is _more_ Elven lunacy to come?" The Elf only chuckled. "Aragorn? Should I be turning around and going straight back home?"

The King of Gondor laughed aloud.

"You have no cause for worry, my friend… Well, at least not until the King meets you. If he decides that your friendship is likely to harm Legolas in some way then you _do_ have cause for worry, but there will be nothing you can do about it. And there is no point running," he added, as the Dwarf seemed about to leap from the horse. "Thranduil knows we are here by now. I imagine we will meet a patrol before long."

"And _that_ is when you do not want to be sitting on Legolas' horse," the Elf supplied. "His friends must be… worried. Incidentally, Estel, remember that persuading Legolas to move to Ithilien was _your_ idea."

"Ro!" Aragorn protested, reining in and turning his horse so suddenly that Gimli was nearly unseated. "You would not do that to me!"

"That depends on whether or not Thranduil starts thinking that it was _my_ idea. If he does… Well, I will be very sorry about it, of course, _penneth_, but sacrifices must be made. Besides, Elves believe in the principles of truth and justice at all times. _You_ wanted Legolas closer to Minas Tirith. _You_ pay the price."

* * *

The Elf who entered the Council chamber wore a smile so broad that Thranduil knew what tidings he brought even before he spoke.

"How long until he is here?"

"He should reach the stronghold well before dusk, my king," the young warrior said. "Estel and the sons of Elrond are with him, and also a… Dwarf."

"Ah, yes, the _Dwarf_," Thranduil responded. "I was told about the Dwarf."

The smile on the Elven-king's face would have been terrifying had everyone not known where his fury was going to be directed. As it was, the Councillors barely waited for him to dismiss them before they scattered to make hasty visits to their homes or the palace kitchen. In less than fifteen minutes, most had returned to the palace to take their places at windows overlooking the courtyard to watch from a safe distance when Thranduil greeted the arrivals.

* * *

Legolas saw the flash of movement a moment before he was knocked from his horse by an Elven form thudding into him. He landed hard on the grass, pausing to catch his breath before shoving his assailant off him.

"A fine welcome that is!"

"You will think it is a wonderful welcome when you see the one your father has in store for you," the other Elf said, getting up and hauling Legolas to his feet as well. "The last I heard, the Councillors were squabbling over the window seats in the small audience chambers. Thorontur even called a halt to today's archery practice so that he would not be late."

Legolas groaned.

"Is he going to kill me? Actually, no, I think I know the answer to that. Will he at least grant me a quick death?"

"Stop being absurd," Saeldur grunted. "When do you ever suffer as you should for your crimes? There is not an Elf in Middle-earth who does not know that you would have been far less unbearable if your father had locked you in the dungeon occasionally." He ducked Legolas' swat and went on, "So where is the Dwarf?"

Legolas pointed at the three horses approaching at a cautious pace.

An _elleth_ appeared at Legolas' elbow with no noise other than the faintest of thumps as her feet hit the ground.

"Can we kidnap the bearded one?"

"Aeroniel," Legolas protested, although his mouth twitched slightly with amusement. "He is a guest."

"We will not hold him for long, Elfling. I only want to see how he reacts."

"No," Legolas said firmly.

"Just think about it for a moment, Legolas. We can abstract him now – it will be no trouble to overpower Estel, and the Elrondionnath are probably too busy worrying about what your father might do to them to offer much resistance – and smuggle him into the stronghold. That way he can avoid meeting the King. He will thank us for it later."

"_Ada_ will not do anything to him."

The Elves on either side of Legolas looked at him incredulously.

"Are we speaking about the same Elf, Legolas? The King of Eryn Lasgalen? _Your_ father?" Aeroniel shook her head. "But come, Saeldur, we are negligent in our duties. We must welcome our visitors."

Aeroniel and Saeldur each seized one of Legolas' arms and stepped into the path, holding him firmly between them as though afraid he would try to escape. The three riders neared them, Aragorn and his foster-brothers looking distinctly amused, the Dwarf torn between exasperation and fear.

"_Daro!_" Saeldur called loudly. "By what right do you venture here?"

"We are guests of your prince," Aragorn replied, grinning.

"The prince who is shortly going to be put in a guarded cell in the dungeons, there to spend the balance of his immortal life? Do you truly want to be his guests?"

"You can be _my_ guests," Aeroniel offered. "At least, _you_ can be my guest, Estel, and I will make up my mind about the Dwarf once we know how the King feels about him. _You_ two," she went on, indicating Elladan and Elrohir, "are on your own. I do not know you and I do not _want_ to know you."

Elladan swallowed.

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse," Saeldur confirmed. "I do not know _what_ possessed you to promise the King that you would keep the Elfling out of trouble. Have we ever succeeded in doing such a thing, that you should manage it now?"

"Your doing, Dan," Elrohir insisted. "Your doing and Estel's. I have never claimed to have any influence on the Elfling."

"Do you think that will save you, _muindor_, if Thranduil decides you are to blame?"

"Changing the subject completely," Aeroniel said, "how come you to be here, Estel? And why?"

"Not that we are not pleased to see you," Saeldur put in quickly. "We are only puzzled that when you could so easily have claimed that you were too busy with affairs of your kingdom, you _voluntarily_ came here to face the king's anger. Do you want Gondor to be kingless again so soon?"

"My brothers and my _gwador _have stood by me even at the very gates of Mordor. How could I possibly have abandoned them in the hour of their gravest peril?" He tried and failed to look solemn, shrugged, and laughed. "More to the point, who knows when next I will have the opportunity to see Elladan and Elrohir quivering like Elflings afraid of a thunderstorm?"

"I do not understand," Gimli protested. "Thranduil cannot be _that_ bad… He threw my father into his dungeons, aye, but you are his kinsmen – surely even Elves stop short of imprisoning their own kin."

Elrohir smiled.

"Your father, Master Gimli, was suspected, at the very _worst_, of having designs on Thranduil's treasure. The four of us, on the other hand, might find ourselves accused of harming Thranduil's _son_. You will have heard tales of the Elven-king, most of them untrue, but this much I can tell you: he _does_ eventually forgive those who try to steal his gold."

"If I might make a suggestion," Saeldur offered, "Aeroniel and I can take _this_ delinquent –" He gave Legolas a light shake, "straight to the King. Give us an hour before you follow. If he works off the worst of his temper on the Elfling, you will get off lightly."

Legolas turned startled eyes on his friend, but Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir made haste to accept Saeldur's proposal. Had they heard Legolas' whispered question as he was led away in the direction of the Elven stronghold, or seen the wicked grin on Saeldur's face as he answered it, they might have changed their minds about waiting.

* * *

Thranduil was standing the courtyard, arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes snapping with anger. Legolas, after one look at his father's face, would have darted off into the trees had it not been for Aeroniel and Saeldur's unyielding grip on his arms.

"No, you _don't_," Aeroniel hissed. "You have had your adventure, and you will have to face him sooner or later."

They marched him through the gates, not releasing him until they were a few feet from the Elven-king. At that point Legolas did not believe he could have made a run for it if he had tried; his father's gaze held him in place even more firmly than his friends' restraining hands.

"M-my king," he stammered. "_Mae govannen._"

"_Mae govannen_," Thranduil said coolly. "Where are your companions? I was told that you were accompanied by two Elves, a Man and a Dwarf."

"They lagged behind, my king," Aeroniel said. "They will be here soon."

"Good. Until they come, then, Legolas, perhaps you can attempt to explain to me what exactly you were thinking all this time."

"Thinking, my king?" Legolas squeaked.

"Yes, Legolas, thinking. If, that is, you thought at all. You promised me you would be careful!" Neither Legolas nor Thranduil noticed Aeroniel and Saeldur sidling away. "Careful! And yet you consented to travel through Moria! Have you not heard enough tales of the evil beneath the mountains?"

"We could not cross Caradhras –"

"Caradhras? What is this about Caradhras?"

"Ah, you did not hear – nothing, _Ada_. We... we decided that it would be unwise to even attempt to cross the Redhorn Pass and so, without going anywhere near Caradhras, we –"

"Legolas, you know perfectly well that you have never been able to lie to me successfully."

Legolas sighed.

"We climbed a part – a very small part – of the way up Caradhras. As soon as it became clear that we would not be able to cross the pass we –"

Looking appalled, Thranduil waved a hand for silence.

"You tried to cross Caradhras _and_ the mines of Moria? Were you out of your mind? Legolas, _how_ many times have you crossed the Hithaeglir? Surely you know the mountains well enough by now to cross them safely! _Caradhras!_"

"Mithrandir felt it would be wisest –"

"Do not even speak to me of Mithrandir," Thranduil growled. "I do not know when next I will see him, but I will have a thing or two to say to him then. Besides, have I not brought you up with more sense than to fall in with Mithrandir's mad ideas?"

"We would have been fine if it had not been for the Balrog –"

"That is like saying _you_ could have been considered a responsible adult Elf if it had not been for your foolish stupidity!"

"But _Ada_ –"

"And what do you mean by presenting yourself to me looking like a liege-man of Galadriel?"

With a start Legolas remembered that he was still wearing the Lothlórien cloak and brooch. He reached up hastily to undo the pin.

"I am sorry. I had forgotten about it. I will change my cloak." He backed away, glancing in the direction of the steps. "I will do it now. In fact, I believe I would like a bath. You are right, I am hardly fit to present myself to my king like this. If you will give me some time –"

"Stay right where you are," Thranduil said, in a voice that made Legolas stop short. "I am not finished with you yet."

"Yes, my king," Legolas mumbled unhappily.

Thranduil hesitated. He was still angry; truth be told, he was furious. But he was finding it very difficult to direct any of his anger at his son, especially when they were meeting after such a long time and so much had happened.

He held out his hands.

"Welcome home, Legolas."

With a soft laugh, and for once not caring that half the Elves in the stronghold were probably watching from windows and vantage points around the courtyard, Legolas threw himself into his father's arms. For a moment Thranduil was content to hold his son, but then came thoughts that made his eyes glitter dangerously.

"You do have some time before your friends arrive, Legolas... So, about that bath. I think it is a good idea." Thranduil paused. "I think it is a _very_ good idea."

Legolas drew back to meet his father's gaze. The sparkle in his blue eyes said that he knew what Thranduil was thinking; the smile that curved his lips said that he approved.

"I will even wear my circlet," he offered.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

_Penneth _– Young one

_Elleth_ – Female Elf

_Ada_ – Dad/Daddy

_Daro!_ – Stop!

_Muindor _– Brother

_Gwador_ – Sworn brother

_Mae govannen._ – Well met

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Audience with a Dwarf

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, alas! But I am trying to sneak off with an Elf.

Thanks to CAH, JastaElf, Estelle Nimmire, Princess Arimae, Seagent Pepper, adsh, Bamfbabe, Lady Ambreanna, Silivren Tinu, snlover10, Eressie, mikinyet and Dinelleth for reviewing Chapter 1. I'm honoured that so many people liked the story. :)

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for comments, suggestions, and patience with questions.

Without further ado… the second Hunter!

* * *

**Part II: Audience with a Dwarf**

"Are you sure it is safe?" Aragorn asked, glancing around nervously. The courtyard was quiet, far quieter than he had ever known it to be. There was only the occasional chirp from the birds, which would normally have been in full song at this hour. Even the horses in the stables seemed to be making no noise at all.

Suddenly Aragorn did not feel remotely like the King of Men. He felt like the boy he had been when, over sixty years ago, he had first ridden through the gates of Thranduil's stronghold.

"Not in the least," Elrohir said from behind him, his voice unnaturally loud in the silence. "Where is everyone?"

Almost on cue, the palace doors opened, a tall, dark-haired _ellon _framed in the bright light that spilled from the hall. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn all bowed formally upon seeing him. Gimli eyed him suspiciously, still unwilling to trust any Elf who was not Legolas.

"_Mae govannen, Hîr Arbellason_," Elladan said. He paused, glanced at Gimli, and went on in the Common Tongue. "I hope all is well? It is unusual to see the stronghold this quiet."

"Thranduil has not murdered the Elfling, if that is what you mean," Arbellason said easily. "He is expecting you. Come."

Exchanging glances, the four visitors followed their guide through the palace. Gimli took the opportunity to look around, admiring the skill of the Dwarven craftsmen who had tunnelled the mountain and grimacing when he saw all their effort ruined, as he described it, by the huge windows through which ivy and honeysuckle crept.

He heard a soft exclamation from Elladan, and turned in alarm.

"What?"

"We seem to be going to Thranduil's private study, not to his public audience chamber."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That," Aragorn replied grimly, "depends. On the bright side, it means we will only be speaking to him, not to the full Council. On the other hand... in private, he is unlikely to feel any need to restrain himself."

After a short walk down more corridors, Arbellason led them through a plain oak door into a large antechamber.

"Wait here," he said, slipping through a door at the far end of the room.

Gimli looked around the room. Dusk had fallen fully now, and it was lit by lamps that hung from the ceiling. On the wall behind him was a full-sized portrait of a beautiful Elf-woman. Her dark hair and eyes were not remotely familiar, but something in the set of her shoulders and the tilt of her head reminded Gimli of Legolas.

"Aye," Aragorn murmured, following his gaze. "That is Queen Lindariel."

Gimli opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could speak Arbellason returned.

"The king will see you first, Master Dwarf."

"Me? Alone?" Gimli demanded, pleased that his voice sounded indignant rather than nervous. "Why? I have done nothing!"

"Do not argue," Aragorn hissed. "You will only make it worse if you delay. Just _go_."

"Remember," Elladan supplied, "no matter what he says about your sanity or your fitness as a companion for his son, do not disagree. If it looks like he might kill you, remind him that Legolas is safe. If that does not help, run."

Gimli wished he knew if the young Elf-lord was joking. Silently, he got to his feet and followed Arbellason to the far door. The Elven warrior pushed it open, ushered Gimli through, and left, drawing the door shut behind him.

* * *

The room in which Gimli found himself was not nearly as brightly-lit as the antechamber had been, and it took him several seconds to get used to the darkness. Even then, he could see very little. The only light came from a small fire flickering in the hearth. Two Elves sat in armchairs on either side of it, their backs to the mantel.

Gimli stared at the Elves.

There might have been some difference in their height; he could not tell, since both were sitting, one upright and the other slouching elegantly. If there was any other difference between them it was not visible to his eyes: they had the same golden hair, the same warrior braids, and the same amused blue eyes. They were even dressed in near-identical fashion, the one on the left wearing a tunic and leggings of pale blue while the one on the right wore light grey.

Gimli _truly_ did not see how either of the Elves could be the formidable Elven-king of whom such terrible tales were told among the Dwarves.

"Legolas?" he tried.

The Elf on the left smiled. It was the merry smile that Gimli knew well. Relieved, he turned to the other Elf to tender his formal greetings.

The Elf met his gaze with an identical playful smile.

Gimli took a nervous step back, and met the unyielding wood of the door. He looked from one Elf to the other helplessly, cursing himself for not having anticipated this situation. He had been told often enough over the course of the journey to Eryn Lasgalen of the similarity of feature between Thranduil and Legolas. Aragorn had insisted that it was possible to distinguish between them.

He would have a thing or two to say to Aragorn.

Gimli's eye was suddenly caught by the glint of metal. He saw a table, which he had not noticed earlier, between the two Elves. There were weapons on it: a broadsword, no doubt belonging to Thranduil, and Legolas' twin knives. Unfortunately, they were in an untidy heap that gave no clue whatsoever to which Elf had dropped which there. Even worse, the hilt of the broadsword was within easy reach for either Elf.

"I have done your son no harm," he burst out, staring vaguely at a spot between the pair. "Tell him, Legolas! You can blame Gandalf for all the unpleasantness we faced." He eyed both Elves again, wishing one of them would react in some way. "You have no cause for complaint. Legolas, tell him he has no cause for complaint! I have done the child no harm, I assure you. What can I –" Gimli cut himself off as both Elves leaned forward, eyes glittering. "Stop looking at me like that! I have done nothing!" He turned and rapped sharply on the door. "Aragorn! _Aragorn!_ These Elves are insane! I need help!"

The Elves exchanged a glance and relaxed. When the door opened and Aragorn came in, they were sitting exactly as they had been when Gimli had seen them first. Aragorn took one look at them and laughed appreciatively.

"Very good," he said. "And you have even kept the room in enough darkness to make it impossible for Mortal eyes to distinguish between you. I daresay my brothers could. Or I could, if I were nearer." He paused. "But I believe I know _both_ of you well enough to make you give yourselves away. Shall we try?"

He drew himself up a chair and sat, although Gimli noticed that he was poised to get to his feet in an instant.

"After you left us earlier today, Legolas," the King of Gondor said, leaning forward with a smile to match the Elves', "we were exploring the forest. Not in much detail, of course, since we had very little time. We did, however, come across something interesting. Would you care to hear about it?"

There was no reaction from either Elf. Aragorn's smile widened.

"Shall I take your silence for agreement, _gwador nîn_? Very well, then. Possibly you recall a summer I spent in Greenwood many years ago, training in archery with Thorontur. Possibly, also, you recall the day when, after a particularly gruelling session, I stormed into your room insisting that I would not learn archery any longer."

Gimli heard a stifled gasp; looking at the Elves, he could not tell which one had made the noise. Aragorn seemed to know, though. He had been watching them. His eyes were gleaming in triumph.

"So you _do_ remember, Elfling. I was afraid you would have forgotten. What happened, Gimli, was that Legolas had just returned from a patrol with a minor injury. He had been to the healers, which always puts him in a bad mood. When I went to him with my complaints about the rigourousness of the training it was the last straw, and he decided that he absolutely _had_ to do something foolish and dangerous. Did you say something, Elfling?"

Gimli looked at the Elves again. Their expressions were no longer identical. The one on the left had his lips compressed and his eyes flashing with a mixture of anger and fear. The one on the right, on the other hand, was smirking.

"No?" Aragorn said. "Well, perhaps I was mistaken. In any case, Gimli, what Legolas decided to do – you do not mind if I tell this story now, do you, Legolas? Your father has not heard it either, so it will save me telling it twice."

"Estel," the Elf on the left said, in a suppressed voice. The one on the right glared at him. Aragorn looked from one to the other, pretending to be confused.

"Well, since you seem not to mind –"

"No!" the one on the left burst out. "I am sorry, _Ada_ – I cannot let him do that. He will be causing you needless worry and distress, which, as one of your loyal subjects, I must do my best to prevent. Estel, if you say another word I will have your – well, I cannot have your ears – _and_ you!" Gimli jumped as Legolas rounded on him furiously. "A child, am I? A _child_?"

"I meant no offence!" Gimli protested, sidling behind Aragorn. "It was Aragorn who taught me to call you that!"

"I did no such thing!" Aragorn said indignantly, leaping to his feet. "Is it even remotely likely, Legolas, that I would call you a child? Have I ever done so? I have called you a recalcitrant dimwitted Elfling, yes, but – no, not the bow! My king, please! If he kills me you will never know the story of what happened that day, because it is certain that _he_ will never tell you."

"You do not want to know the story, _Ada_. It is a terrible story. Hold still, Estel, I am trying to aim."

"Not in my study," Thranduil said firmly. "The two of you can settle this later, outside. Estel, you have my full permission to push him off a cliff –"

"_Ada!_"

"– provided you do so when nobody is watching," Thranduil went on calmly. "And also provided you refrain from telling Arwen and your brothers that I gave you my leave. But that can wait until tomorrow. For now, I want the two of you to go and sit quietly – please note the word _quietly –_ in the antechamber until I send for you." Thranduil turned to Gimli, and the Dwarf nearly shrank back from the Elven-king's penetrating gaze. "I have important matters to discuss with Master Gimli."

* * *

"I will not claim to like this situation, Master Dwarf," Thranduil said grimly. Gimli bristled, but before he could launch into a furious defence of his race, the Elven-king went on, "I would not speak to you so freely if Legolas had not already made his affection for you clear to me. He has always been a fool in these matters."

"Perhaps _you_ should have some more respect for his judgement," Gimli growled. "_He_ might not have imprisoned harmless wayfarers who only sought safe passage –"

"Master Dwarf," Thranduil cut in, his eyes blazing with a light that made Gimli fall silent at once, "I did not call you here to discuss what happened when your father and his friends trespassed in my realm. I will admit that I have no fondness for your race, but since Legolas seems to like you I am willing to set aside my personal opinion and _attempt_ to get along with you."

Angry words sprang to Gimli's lips, but in the face of the Elven-king's barely-suppressed anger he found himself nodding silently.

"Good," Thranduil said curtly. Then he sighed. "I believe we began on the wrong note. Gimli son of Glóin, I have heard enough to know that you have been a loyal friend to Legolas on this dangerous journey. For that, you have my gratitude."

"You're welcome," the Dwarf said gruffly. "He's a good lad, if flighty."

To his surprise, Thranduil chuckled.

"That he is." He smiled at his guest, the mingled amusement and affection on his face making him look so much like Legolas that Gimli found it quite difficult to hate him. "You are welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, Master Dwarf. I hope you enjoy your visit. You are, of course, free to explore the stronghold – I will tell the guards not to stop you."

"Thank you... my king," Gimli responded, with a smile of his own.

"You may go now, if you wish... although if you would rather stay here while I interview my foolish son and his idiot friends –"

"I would not," Gimli said firmly. "No offence intended, my king, but I am weary from a day spent riding. Shall I send them in?"

"If you would. And, Master Gimli, one more thing." About to leave, Gimli turned. All mirth had gone from Thranduil's face. "Not even the Blessed Realm can fully erase the sorrow of an eternal parting. Befriending you will cause Legolas much grief one day. If you ever do _anything_ to make me believe you unworthy of that..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

_Mae govannen._ – Well met.

_Gwador nîn_ – My (sworn) brother

_Ada_ – Dad/Daddy

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Two Kings

**Disclaimer: **All characters, objects and locations belong to somebody who is _not_ me. There. I've said it. *sob*

Thanks to Dinelleth, Princess Arimae, Xenia!, CAH, Ohtar Vicky, Firefly-Maj, Ninna, AiedailWing, mikinyet, Estelle Nimmire, FluffyFluff, snlover10, Silivren Tinu and Lady Ambreanna for reviewing the last chapter. *g*

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for comments, suggestions, and patience with questions.

**Warning:** Not a warning, really, but the tone of this chapter has refused to stay as light as the others. *Looks pleadingly at Thranduil* I hope that doesn't spoil it for anyone!

In case anyone was wondering, the incident Aragorn mentioned in the last chapter will be explained in full as a one-shot later. ;-) Also, I don't think this is the last I've seen of this particular plot bunny… There will most likely be a follow-up posted as a second chapter to _An Elf-Lord in Peril_. Neither will be done at once, though.

And now, to conclude… the third Hunter!

* * *

**Part III: Two Kings**

"How much have you told him?"

"Nothing," Legolas replied, his gaze unwavering on the door to his father's study. "I thought it would be best if we told him together."

"You mean you want him to be too busy shouting at me to waste anger on you."

"I would not describe it quite like that."

Aragorn scowled.

"I do not know why we put up with you, Elfling." He glanced at his brothers. "Dan, Ro, why do we put up with him?"

Elrohir shrugged.

"You did say Thranduil has given you leave to push him off a cliff. I say we do it as soon as we can, this very night, if possible. Are there any handy cliffs nearby, Elfling?"

Legolas scowled at the older Elf, but before he could say anything the door to Thranduil's study opened and Gimli came out. He looked shaken, but he was unhurt. As soon as he emerged he shut the door and leaned on it, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"How bad was it?" Aragorn asked sympathetically.

"Oh, not bad," Gimli said, opening his eyes. "Not bad at all. The Elven-king and I have come to an agreement. He even invited me to stay while he interviewed the four of you, but I need my sleep. I am no flighty Elf to spend the day in the saddle and the night on mischief." He straightened and gripped his axe more tightly. "And now... He wants to see you. All of you."

* * *

The four companions slipped through the door. All of them, even the King of Gondor, felt uncomfortably like Elflings caught out in misbehaviour. Almost unconsciously, they placed themselves in a row, Elrohir and Aragorn flanking Legolas while Elladan, on Elrohir's other side, tried to conceal himself in the shadows.

"I can see you perfectly well, Elrondion," Thranduil said. "Stop fidgeting, Legolas. Now that you are _all _here, who is going to be the one to explain?"

"It was entirely _their_ doing, my king," Elrohir said, before anyone else could speak. "_I_ would have advised you never to let the Elfling leave your stronghold in the first place. I tried to dissuade him from joining the Fellowship –"

"You did nothing of the kind!" Elladan cut in furiously. "You said, 'Are you sure that is wise, _tithen pen_?' and then spent the rest of your time helping him fletch arrows!"

"What else could I have done?" Elrohir demanded. "Let him go inadequately armed? At least I _tried_ to stop him. You and Estel, on the other hand –"

"Leave Estel out of this!" Aragorn protested. "Estel is only a humble mortal and would not presume to interfere with the decisions of young Elf-lords, even when said decisions seem to Estel ridiculous, wrongheaded, and completely ill-advised –"

"Ill-advised? You said you would be _happy _to have my company!"

"Do you expect me to repeat that in your father's presence? Take no note of what he says, my king. I did not say anything to make him believe I wanted his company. At no point in my life have I actually _wanted_ his company; it has always been forced upon me and –"

"That will do," Thranduil said.

The three Elves and the Man stopped short and turned to him, all feeling very relieved to hear the mild amusement in his voice.

"Before I begin – and, believe me, I have a great deal to say to the four of you – is there anything else I should know about?"

"Any-anything else, my king?" Aragorn quavered, wondering if it would have done his confidence any good if he had come wearing the crown of Gondor instead of light travelling clothes. He doubted it. It would take more than royal regalia to be able to stare down Thranduil in a temper.

"I would like to state that I did all in my power to prevent the Elfling from going," Elladan said. "If he had listened to me –"

"You were willing enough once I had persuaded your father!" Legolas protested.

"That was because I thought my father would take the blame. Had I known he would abandon me to the fury of the Elven-king – righteous fury, my king! – I would never have condoned your madness. You are far too young."

"I was older than everyone except Mithrandir!"

"Well, that depends on how you define _older_," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "Think about it. I am older than most ordinary Men, and certainly past my first youth by the standards of Númenor. The same may be said of Gimli. You, on the other hand... Perhaps you can think of yourself as older than Pippin."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Thranduil cleared his throat. At once all argument ceased, the three Elves and the Man turning to the Elven-king.

"So far, the four of you have been making a clever, if misjudged, attempt to distract me," Thranduil observed. "I am perfectly willing to sit here all night if that is what it takes, but it will be easier for all of us if you will just tell me whatever you are trying to conceal, I can berate you all for stupidity, and we can then find our beds."

"Just tell him," Elrohir urged. "The longer you two dither the worse it will be."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a long glance, and finally the Man said, "I have persuaded Legolas to relocate to Ithilien, my king. If you will give your consent, of course. I hoped that some of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen would be willing to spend some years there undoing the damage Sauron wrought to the forest."

Thranduil frowned, but he did not look surprised.

"I will not pretend I am pleased, but I had expected some such thing. I will give my consent, Estel, both to Legolas going to Ithilien and to any following him who wish to do so. But should any harm come to my son in your realm..."

Aragorn opened his mouth, but instead of the reassurance he had intended, what came out was, "But, my king, you just gave me leave to push him off a cliff."

"You may do so in Eryn Lasgalen. Not in Gondor."

"Ah," Aragorn said, wishing he could prevent himself from flushing furiously. "Of course, my king. In Eryn Lasgalen only."

Thranduil leaned back in his chair, surveying the four figures before him grimly.

"All right, out with it. What _else_ have you not told me?"

Hesitantly, Legolas stepped forward. Without word or gesture passing between them, Aragorn came with him. They seated themselves on either side of Thranduil, Aragorn pouring out and handing him a cup of wine while Legolas took his father's free hand in both of his.

"If you are going to this much trouble it must be something terrible," the Elven-king said dryly. "Out with it. What have you done, Legolas?" He looked up at the twin sons of Elrond, who had not moved. "What has he done?"

It was Legolas who answered.

"_Ada_, I..." He paused and glanced at Aragorn, who reached across Thranduil to pat his friend's shoulder. Legolas seemed to gain strength from the gesture. He turned back to Thranduil with renewed determination. "_Ada_, I went to Pelargir. I have heard the gulls."

"The gulls?" Thranduil's eyes narrowed and then widened with realization. "The Sea-longing?"

Legolas nodded. Thranduil was barely aware of Aragorn seizing his wine cup before he could drop it. He looked at his son for a moment, feeling the warmth of the hands that rested in his.

"You seem to be handling it well enough," he said at last.

"I am well, _Ada_."

"And you are determined to go to Gondor?"

"If you will give me leave."

Thranduil looked away from his son for a moment, to Elladan and Elrohir, who had moved closer, to Aragorn, whose grey eyes were on Legolas, before, reluctantly, he said, "You have my leave, Legolas. If I ordered you to stay here you would be pining for your friends' company and riding off to Gondor at every opportunity. At least this way I will know where you are."

Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgement, although he did not try to hide his smile.

"Go to bed now, _penneth_," Thranduil said, releasing his son's hands. "I will see you in the morning." He looked at Elladan and Elrohir. "The two of you can go as well. Estel, I wish to speak to you further."

Casting sympathetic, commiserating looks at the terrified-looking King of Gondor, the three young Elves left the room.

* * *

"I am not going to kill you, Estel. You can relax."

"You are not going to kill me?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.

"Yet," Thranduil qualified.

"My king –"

Thranduil waved him to silence.

"First, you have my congratulations on becoming King of Gondor."

"Thank you, my king," Aragorn said, still not relaxing.

Thranduil smiled suddenly. Aragorn did not feel comforted.

"I was going to ask you how you could possibly have let Legolas befriend that _Dwarf_, but having spoken to him I have been forced to come to the conclusion that he means no harm."

"What did you say to him, my king?"

"We were engaging in... what do mortals call it? Small talk."

"Small talk?" Aragorn gasped, unable to associate idle chatter with a Dwarf with the proud Elven-king he knew. "Truly?"

"Aye." A contemplative look came into the Elven-king's eye. "I do not know if I drove home my point plainly enough. The Dwarf seemed interested in my sword... Perhaps tomorrow I shall invite him to the sparring fields for a demonstration of the main duelling positions."

"The main duelling positions," Aragorn repeated faintly. "I see."

He very much feared that he did see. Gimli had seen Elves fight – at least, he had seen Legolas and the sons of Elrond – but nothing could prepare anybody for the sight of Thranduil when he decided to put some healthy fear into someone.

Aragorn hoped Thranduil did not intend to put some healthy fear into _him_.

"I believe he understands now," the Elven-king went on. "In any case, I do not want to discuss the Dwarf with you." He paused. "You cannot know the pain Legolas risks by staying in Middle-earth now that he has felt the Sea-longing."

"I... I had planned to persuade him to leave, my king," Aragorn said softly. "But I could not bring myself to do it. I cannot imagine life in Middle-earth without him."

"I doubt he would have agreed to leave in any case," Thranduil said. "I do not blame you, Estel. You have given my son friendship and the love of a brother, and if he considers it worthwhile to stay in Middle-earth while you are King of Gondor, I will not question his judgement. I am only worried that..."

"My king?"

"I will not leave Middle-earth while Legolas is here, but all the same... I will be here, your brothers will be in Imladris, and you and Arwen will be in Minas Tirith. Oh, yes, and the Dwarf. The Dwarf will be in Aglarond. I know most of my son's friends here will probably follow him to Ithilien, but he will not tell them if he is suffering – most of the time he does not even tell _us_ if he is suffering. I..."

Thranduil trailed off helplessly.

"My king, do you truly think I persuaded Legolas to move to Ithilien so that he could sit there singing to the trees and I could sit in Minas Tirith administering a kingdom? What good would that do anybody?" Aragorn grinned. "I know we will no longer be able to go riding or camping as often as we used, but I can promise you that I will not let him pine in Ithilien without any of us realizing. I will be spending as much time as I can manage in Ithilien. I do not doubt that Arwen will do the same. I am hoping to coax Legolas into visiting Gondor often, as well, his opinion of stone cities notwithstanding." Aragorn paused. "I will keep an eye on him, my king."

Thranduil nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Aragorn paused at the door to his room. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door opposite and stole through an airy sitting-room to the closed door on the other side. He opened that as well, slipping through it to a familiar bedroom.

Legolas was not there.

Knowing perfectly well where his friend would be, Aragorn went to the balcony. Sure enough, the Elf-prince was perched precariously on the parapet, looking out over the forest.

"I know you are there, Estel."

"I outgrew trying to sneak up on you a very long time ago, Elfling," Aragorn responded, going out to join his friend. He slid an arm around Legolas' shoulders. "What are you looking at?"

"The trees are happy," Legolas whispered, joyful wonder in his voice. "They sense the absence of the evil that has oppressed the forest for centuries. They are _free_, free as they have never been before." Abruptly he broke off and twisted around, balancing on the very edge of the parapet, ignoring Aragorn's exclamation of horror, to look his friend in the eye. "What did _Ada_ want?"

"Either get down and face me or turn around and sit!" Aragorn said. "Your father has not killed me yet, but if you fall –"

"I have fallen from this balcony before. I did not die."

"That is no reason to make a habit of it. Get down, Legolas."

With a loud sigh, Legolas swung his legs over the parapet and pushed himself off.

"There, are you happy now? You are starting to sound like my father," he complained when he was standing in front of Aragorn. "Now tell me what _Ada_ wanted."

"He wanted to know if I would look after you," Aragorn said solemnly, prompting an indignant exclamation from Legolas. "You have never been left unsupervised for very long before, after all... I assured him that I would make sure I kept an eye on you in Ithilien."

"_You_ will keep an eye on _me_?" Legolas demanded furiously. "You would not be able to take care of _yourself _if I did not watch over you every single moment –"

"_Sîdh, tithen pen_," Aragorn said, laughing and raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I did not mean it in that way... I had to say _something_ to satisfy your father. I would never dream of saying I could take care of you."

"Good," Legolas grunted, crossing his arms.

"No," Aragorn went on, smirking. "_You_ need a whole army of nursemaids. One man is not enough."

Then, with a most un-kingly chortle, Aragorn ran into the bedroom with Legolas following close on his heels.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

_Tithen pen_ – Little one

_Ada_ – Dad/Daddy

_Penneth_ – Young one

_Sîdh_ – Peace

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
